


Bobby and Hermione - an Epistolary Fic

by hells_half_acre



Series: Demented'verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Epistolary, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year of letters between Bobby Singer and Hermione Granger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby and Hermione - an Epistolary Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in April 2010.

_December 19th, 2008_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I recently met up with Sam and Dean in Iowa, and the idiots were good enough to finally explain what exactly you were. Dean passed on your address and mentioned that you were interested in a knowledge exchange. I admit, I had heard rumours of blood-witches, but I had never seen proof of their existence until you went and disappeared right in front of me.  
  
I would certainly be interested in learning more about you and your people. I'm not sure what books I have that you would be interested in, but I'd be happy to lend you some - as long as I don't need them on hand. I'm not sure how you want to actually do the exchange though. The address you provided is a UK address, and I'm not sure I like the idea of my more rare books getting lost in the mail.   
  
Sincerely,  
Bobby Singer  
  
P.S. Sam insisted that I assure you that "the delay in responding to you was entirely his and Dean's fault, and not in any way a reflection of misgivings on my part due to what you are" - his words. In my words, I'll just say that those two idiots got caught up with a nasty Siren after leaving you and got their heads a bit turned around.  
  
  
 _December 24th, 2008_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
Happy Christmas!  
  
I was very pleased to hear from you. You can tell Sam that I was not concerned about the delay, knowing firsthand how time-consuming your jobs are. I do hope that Dean and Sam are alright. I have never seen a Siren myself, but I know they are classified as dark creatures for good reason.  
  
I am sending my response by portkey, instead of to the post box you provided. Portkeys are a magical item used to travel great distances. Any object can be made into a portkey, as long as the wizard knows the location or co-ordinates of the destination. Portkeys are usually something innocuous and charmed for one-time use. In this case, I turned the small gold star sticker on the back of the envelop into a portkey. Enclosed with the letter you are now reading, I've placed a similar sticker. It is charmed to activate as a portkey three seconds after it is affixed to something.  
  
If you are alright with using portkeys as a method of shipment, I'd ask that you respond back to me using the sticker. Once I receive your reply, I will send you a shipment of books that I think you might enjoy. They will appear in your kitchen in a blue bag. The blue bag will be a portkey that is charmed to travel between two specific locations on verbal command. When you want to send me books, or return the ones that I have leant you, all you need to do is place the books in the blue bag and say the word "Portus." Do not touch the bag while you say the word, otherwise you will end up in my study.  
  
I would love if you could send a few of the more advanced demonology texts. Any language is fine. As well, I am interested in any texts written by Hunters themselves. As for anything else, I leave it up to your own discretion.  
  
I do hope this letter finds you well, and I am very happy you chose to write to me. If you have any questions about anything you read in the books I send you, please do not hesitate to ask.  
  
All my best,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _December 26th, 2008_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Merry Christmas to you and yours as well.  
  
My apologies for the late reply, a good friend of mine was killed this week and I was away for a few days helping Sam and Dean with the funeral. Of course, I hadn't expected your reply to be as swift, though I suppose given who you are, I shouldn't have been surprised.  
  
This portkey business sounds fine. I'm interested to see it, in any case.  
  
Yours,  
Bobby  
  
  
 _December 27th, 2008_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
I'm so sorry to hear about your friend. Please pass my condolences on to Dean and Sam next time you speak with them as well. After our trip to America, I find myself worrying about those two quite a bit.  
  
I've included a sheet of port-key stickers, should you want to mail me while I have the blue bag. I apologize for the fact that they are fuzzy teddy-bear stickers. I'm embarrassed to say that they are my daughter's. It was either fuzzy teddy-bears or sparkly ponies, and I just thought the teddy-bears were a slightly more masculine choice. Naturally, my husband Ron has been making fun of me constantly, but it's easy for him to criticize, he's not the one stuck at home with a three-year-old and an infant all day. I can hardly pop out to the store easily, so I had to make do with what I had on hand.   
  
I hope the books enclosed are useful to you. Let me know if you have any specific requests for more.  
  
All my best,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _January 7th, 2009_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Thank you for the condolences. Thank you as well for the books. If I do this portkey thing correctly, then this letter should be sitting on top of a selection of very good demonology books.  
  
Again, I'm sorry for not getting back to you sooner. Just after I sent off my last letter, I got a call from Sam. Dean's in the hospital. The angels screwed up and Dean ended up on the receiving end of a pretty nasty beatdown from  ~~the demon that tortu~~  a particularly bad demon.   
  
Dean's conscious now, but he ain't talking much, and Sam spends all his time shooting angry looks at everything that moves. I didn't see hide nor hair of Castiel, but apparently he dropped by to visit Dean shortly after he woke up, and according to Sam whatever was said only seemed to make Dean's mood worse. They should be releasing Dean in a few days, and I've tried to convince Sam to bring him here for a bit more recovery time, but I don't know if he was really listening.   
  
So, you can imagine how the fuzzy bear stickers and your accompanying letter brought a much needed smile to my face. I don't mind them in the slightest. Never had children myself, but I think Sam was around the age of your daughter the first time his Dad brought the kids by. Course, the Winchesters were never big on stickers.   
  
Best wishes for the New Year,  
Bobby  
  
  
 _January 9th, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
I do hope Dean recovers well. I've passed on the unfortunate news to Harry, you didn't meet him of course, but I'm sure Sam and Dean must have mentioned him to you. In any case, he would like you to remind Dean that if he should need any help, we're all only a call away.  
  
I'm glad you enjoyed the stickers. I'll try to think of something better next time.  
  
I thought you might enjoy this particular book. As you can see, it's a little unique. I've belted it for the journey, and I do recommend that you keep it belted whenever you are not reading it. When you do want to read it, simply stroke the spine of the book with your fingers, and continue to do so while you read.   
  
If you are in need of another laugh: This was our 3rd-year Care of Magical Creatures text - and no one thought to tell us ahead of time how to calm the book. Let's just say, there were a few battered 13 year-olds that year.  
  
Yours,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _January 20th, 2009_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
That certainly was one of the more interesting books I've ever seen, and I thought that even before I took the belt off. Have to admit, my first instinct was to drive a silver knife though the thing soon as I laid eyes on it, but I didn't think you'd appreciate it.   
  
I drove it over to Wyoming to show it to the boys. It got a smile out of Dean, especially when we handed it to Sam without telling him that he had to pet it to keep it calm, so thank you again. The boys are laid up in a motel. Sam's been taking local hunts, and Dean mostly sleeps. Sam insists it's because he's still got some recovering to do, but I'm not so sure it's just that. Dean just ain't himself and Sam is...who knows. He's a good kid, but he keeps all his thoughts so locked up that it's hard to tell sometimes if he's coming or going.  
  
Dean wants me to tell you that he hasn't forgotten y'all, and he appreciates your friendship. He didn't use those words, but that's what his meaning was. And yes, I know who Harry is, or did you forget that half the books you leant me have whole chapters dedicated to him. He seems like a good friend to have, so let me add that I appreciate Harry's concern for the boys. Being a Hunter can be a lonely job, and those two never had a choice in the matter, so I'm always thankful when they manage to get an ally or two.  
  
I'm sending the Monster Book back on its own, just in case it gets loose during transport. If you have any texts on magical werewolves, I'd like to see them. As well as any books that explain the political landscape of the wizard community here in North America.   
  
Yours,  
Bobby  
  
  
 _January 22nd, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
I'm happy to hear that the Monster Book of Monsters was a hit, and I am thankful you didn't stab it, though I knew I was taking that risk when I sent it to you. I do hope Sam wasn't too injured during your little joke on him.   
  
I hope Dean is feeling better soon. I can't imagine the stress those two must be under. We all worry, especially after seeing what they have to contend with first hand. You can rest assured that we value Dean and Sam's friendship (and yours) greatly as well. Harry, Ron and I all know what it is like to be fighting a war with seemingly few allies. Dean just has to say the word and we'd all come over there to help. Well, at least Harry and I would, I might leave Ron at home with the children.  
  
Enclosed is a selection of books on Wizarding Societies of the Americas, as well as some up-to-date texts on magical werewolves. There are some older classic works on magical werewolves, but I find that the bias and xenophobia of the times in which they were written interferes with the scholarship to a degree that renders them useless. If you are still interested, I could send those along too, but I'd prefer you read these more accurate texts first.  
  
Yours,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _February 13th, 2009_  
  
Hermione,  
  
I really don't think you meant to send your daughter to my house. My guess is that she must have watched you send books and wondered where they went - so, she crawled into the bag when your back was turned and sent herself. I'm not sure how rough the trip was, but she was quite upset when she arrived. I was a bit rattled myself, having not expected a screaming toddler to appear in my kitchen.  
  
I was able to calm her down. Luckily, I still had some desserts in the freezer from Dean's last visit. You know, all these years I always felt somewhat ridiculous stocking my freezer with treats for a grown man, but he's right - you never know when you are going to need some pie.  
  
Once she wasn't all blotchy and crying, Rose was a very pleasant house guest. She's beautiful just like her Mom. I'm guessing the red hair probably comes from her Daddy. Rose tells me she has a brother named Uggo, but I'm guessing she's not pronouncing it right.   
  
I told her that she shouldn't be crawling into things and saying magic words. I told her that I'd send you a letter and have you come fetch her, but she was worried she'd get in trouble and just wanted to go back the way she had come. I agreed, only because it didn't seem to damage her the first time. That being said, I told her that she could make herself useful and deliver this letter to you. She doesn't know what I've written, of course, so I hope you won't be too hard on her. But I just thought you should know that maybe you shouldn't leave our book bag within reach of little hands.  
  
Please let me know if she made it home alright. I really did think you should come get her, but I couldn't stand to see her all blotchy and crying again, so I gave in. I've always been a bit of a push-over with the little ones.  
  
Yours,  
Bobby  
  
  
 _February 13th, 2009_  
  
Dearest Bobby,  
  
Thank you so much for looking after Rose and getting her safely home! International Portkey isn't the most comfortable journey, but it's not dangerous, so don't worry about having sent her back in the blue bag.  
  
I really do apologize. I had left Ron with the children while I popped over to my parents’ house for lunch, and Rosie slipped away while he had Hugo in the bath. Hugo, of course, is the proper name of her little brother. I got home to find Ron in tears, clutching Hugo and muttering about being a horrible father, while his brothers and Harry (who was wearing full Auror robes, I might add) frantically searched the house...and then suddenly there's Rose waltzing out of the study with a letter in her hand and pie-filling down her shirt. I knew right away where she'd been.  
  
So, don't worry about her getting in too much trouble. Unless it's possible to be hugged to death by her father, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Ron, who does indeed have red hair, has decided that it's my fault for leaving a portkey out in the open.  
  
As I write this, Rose is telling Hugo all about how "Uncle Bobby" says not to crawl into strange things and say magic words, so at least that little lesson got through...though she is also telling him that Mummy's blue bag takes you to a magic house where Uncle Bobby hugs you and feeds you pie, so needless to say, I'll be keeping the bag under lock and key when it's not in use.  
  
Yours,  
Hermione  
  
PS: I asked Rose to pick out more stickers to send you, and she decided that you should use these Popsicle stickers, because apparently you told her that “D” ate all of yours.  
  
  
 _February 14th, 2009_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I’m glad Rose made it back safely. You can tell your husband that I used to make Dean and Sam bathe together when they were kids, that way I’d know where they both were – though, Dean was probably around 7 or 8 then and was the only one Sam would allow near him with the shampoo anyway. If me or his Dad tried he’d holler and thrash about so much that it was no wonder it’d get in his eyes.  
  
You can tell Rose that I appreciate the Popsicle stickers. They will also serve as a reminder to me to stock up before the boys visit next.  
  
I was wondering – now, don’t take this the wrong way - is there a way to ward against your people? I mean no offense, but this book exchange, and especially Rose’s unexpected visit, have left me realizing that any of you can just pop into my kitchen just by knowing where it is. Now, it’s not that I’m expecting to be getting into a feud with any blood-wizards, but I do like to have as much control as possible over who’s allowed to enter my house. I can’t do much about the angels. The boys have witnessed anti-angel warding, but we haven’t found how to actually produce it.  
  
I’m just curious if Muggles have ever figured out a wizard deterrent or if that’s just a one way street going the other direction.  
  
Yours,  
Bobby  
  
  
 _February 25th, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
No offense taken. It’s certainly an interesting avenue of inquiry and one I’ve never considered before. I’ve looked into it over the past week and have included some texts that may be of use. I couldn’t find anything concrete, the only wizard deterrent that I’ve found is magical and therefore can only be done by other wizards.   
  
Of course, that doesn’t mean that a Muggle solution doesn’t exist. I’m sure Dean told you about how he was able to kill a Dementor even though we told him that it was impossible without magic.  
  
Yours,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _March 8th, 2009_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I can’t get in touch with Sam and Dean. You wouldn’t happen to have heard from them? It’s not too unusual for them to go a few weeks without calling, but with the pending apocalypse we’ve been keeping closer tabs on each other than usual lately, so I’m a little concerned.   
  
You wouldn’t happen to have a spell that locates people would you? Or at least tells you if they’re still in one piece?  
  
Bobby  
  
  
 _March 9th, 2009_  
  
Bobby,  
  
I was able to do a basic locating spell, which informed me that Sam and Dean are still in the U.S.A. The spell wouldn’t have worked at all if they weren’t alive. Oddly, I was not able to get a more accurate location. It might have to do with the distance or something might be masking them from being detected magically.   
  
Hermione  
  
  
 _March 10th, 2009_  
  
Hermione,  
  
Thank you. They must be busy, I’m sure they’ll call soon.  
  
Enclosed are some books I thought you might be interested in. They’re in Japanese. I hope that’s ok.  
  
Bobby  
  
  
 _March 20th, 2009_  
  
Hermione,  
  
Could you do that spell to find the boys again?  
  
Bobby  
  
  
 _March 21st, 2009_  
  
Bobby,  
  
Same result as last time. Do let me know as soon as you hear from them. I’d be interested to know what they’ve been working on for so long, and why I haven’t been able to get a more accurate result with this spell.  
  
Thank you for the Japanese books, by the way. I’m sending you some texts on locating spells. My mother-in-law has a clock type gadget in her house (I’ve enclosed some pictures) that tells her approximately where her children are. I’m thinking maybe I should look into getting you one made for Sam and Dean. Though, I’d worry with their jobs it might rest on “in mortal peril” more often than not and only make you worry more. During the war my mother-in-law’s had everyone resting at “in mortal peril” and was pretty much useless.  
  
Yours,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _March 30th, 2009_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
The boys are ok. Angels again. Probably why you couldn’t find them. It’s a long story, and I would have loved to have seen it for myself, but basically they had their memories wiped for a little bit and ended up working in some haunted office building.  
  
That clock of your mother-in-law’s is really something else. What would be involved in making one of those? I’m thinking that you are right about the “mortal peril” problem.  
  
Bobby  
  
  
 _April 5th, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
I’ve included the magical schematics for the clock. Let me know if you are interested, I could shop around for magical carpenters.  
  
I can’t quite picture Sam or Dean working in an office building, but I suppose if it were haunted it’d be a good method of investigation. I do hope their memories weren’t permanently harmed. I once performed quite a complicated memory charm on my parents, and when I undid it they unfortunately suffered some side-effects for several weeks afterward. It was mainly restricted to random moments of slight confusion, but it was worrying nonetheless.   
  
Yours,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _April 10th, 2009_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Should I ask why you were messing with your parents’ memories?  
  
I got a call from Sam and Dean. We know who ‘Edlund’ is now. Full name is Carver Edlund (though it’s a pseudonym) he’s a -human- Muggle writer and apparently a ‘Prophet of the Lord’. He wrote a series of books called Supernatural that detail the lives of two Hunters named Sam and Dean. The publishing company went out of business after Dean went to hell, but apparently the guy is still writing. The boys aren’t too happy about it.  
  
I found a full set of the books on eBay. I’m just waiting for them to arrive in the mail.   
  
Yours,  
Bobby  
  
  
 _April 12th, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
I had to temporarily tamper with my parents memories in order to protect them during the war. I’m Muggle-born.  
  
A book series about Sam and Dean...it didn’t even occur to me to look up the name ‘Edlund’ in a Muggle library, that really is a turn of events I had never considered. Would it be too much to ask for you to lend the books to me? I know Sam and Dean are protective of their past, but if they are readily available anyway...well, of course, I’ll respect your decision if you don’t think it’s my place to know.  
  
Yours,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _April 15th, 2009_  
  
Hermione,  
  
I’ll have to ask the boys, though they did say that I could pass on the information about who Edlund was, so they might not mind. Still, reading the first few books now, there’s a lot of information in here – in some cases far more information about the boys than I really cared to know.   
  
Bobby  
  
  
 _April 18th, 2009_  
  
Hermione,  
  
The boys ran into an unfortunate ghoul situation. They aren’t in the best of moods and they really don’t like the fact that those books exist, so I’ll keep their exact words to myself, but they reluctantly agreed you could read the books. I’ve included the batch I’ve already read.  
  
Bobby  
  
  
 _April 19th, 2009_  
  
Bobby,  
  
I can see what you mean about the level of information. I tried to warn Ron and Harry against some of the chapters, but of course, I should have realized that would only pique their curiosity. Needless to say, they apologized afterward for not having listened to me. I fear they’ll probably blush scarlet the next time they see Dean.  
  
I wouldn’t think ghouls would pose much of a threat to the Winchesters.  
  
Yours,  
Hermione,  
  
  
 _April 25th, 2009_  
  
Hermione,  
  
It was more the ghoul’s choice of meal than the ghoul itself that was the upsetting factor. The boys are fine. Sam’s mood has definitely been better, but like I said – the circumstances of the hunt were upsetting; it’s only natural that they’d be a bit out of sorts. Not my place to talk about the specifics, but I will say that sometimes I wish those boys’ Daddy was still around for me to yell at.  
  
I’ll put a note in the Edlund book I’m sending now with the chapter numbers to avoid. Otherwise Ron and Harry won’t be able to look at Sam either. Hell, not sure if I’ll be able to. There are certain things a man doesn’t need to know about his  ~~boys~~  friends.  
  
Bobby  
  
  
 _May 1st, 2009_  
  
Bobby,  
  
The ghoul didn’t eat their father did it? I was under the impression that the funeral pyre was still the standard practice for Hunters.  
  
Thanks for noting the chapter to avoid in the Edlund book. Harry and Ron were quite grateful. I must say though, reading about Sam and Dean’s past is quite upsetting. Harry’s uncle-of-sorts was a werewolf... though, it’s different for Wizards, as you know. Anyway, Harry’s declared that he doesn’t feel right reading the books. I thought they might be good for research purposes, but I do feel the same as Harry. It’s not like Sam and Dean really wanted to have their lives written about. These books are quite a moral conundrum.  
  
Harry would know though, having every aspiring journalist trying to make a mint by digging through his past for yet another unauthorized biography. So, perhaps I’ll leave the Edlund research to you, and you can return to sending me books about the apocalypse. I’m sure if Sam and Dean want us to know something about their past, they’ll tell us.  
  
Yours,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _May 5th, 2009_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Ya, I’ve stopped reading the books too. Sam’s death was hard enough when I was there to see it, last thing I want to do is read about it in detail.  
  
Speaking of – I’m sending this last batch of books, but that’ll have to be it for the next little bit. Something’s wrong with Sam. Dean’s on his way with him now.  
  
My best to you and yours,  
Bobby  
  
  
 _May 7th, 2009_  
  
Bobby,  
  
I hope it’s alright that I sent this letter. Please let me know if there’s anything any of us can do to help. What is it that’s wrong with Sam? We’re all very concerned.  
  
If you need anything don't hesitate to ask,  
Hermione.  
  
  
 _May 8th, 2009_  
  
Family business.  
  
Dean  
  
  
 _May 9th, 2009_  
  
Hermione,  
  
Sorry if Dean was short with you. You shouldn’t have sent that letter. He’s not happy that I told you anything. ~~I tried to explain that friends get concerned about friends and that maybe you could help, but Dean doesn’t~~  
  
Sam will be alright. I’ll write to you, please don’t respond.  ~~Dean~~  It’s not a good time for letters. I’ll write to you again when this is over, I promise.  
  
Yours,  
Bobby  
  
  
 _May 16th, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
I know you said not to write, but the Department of Mysteries is going mad. Harry’s in meetings with the Minister all day. Ron’s barely had time to talk to me, but he says something really bad has happened in the US. He said that it was Sam and Dean’s type of thing.  
  
Bobby, is everyone alright there? Do you know what’s happened?  
  
Hermione  
  
  
 _May 20th, 2009_  
  
Bobby,  
  
Please tell me you aren’t writing because you are mad at me or something? Please tell me you’re okay.   
  
Harry says it could be Lucifer, They don’t know exactly what happened.  
  
Please just write back.  
  
Hermione  
  
  
 _May 25th, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
I did a spell. It told me you were still alive. It also said you weren’t at home. Sam and Dean are in Colorado, both still alive too. I could send a letter to you by owl, but it would be suspicious, and maybe you are just working.  
  
Please write to me as soon as you can. We’re going a bit mad with worry.   
  
Yours,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _June 1st, 2009_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
It’s the apocalypse.   
  
Sorry,  
Bobby  
  
  
 _June 2nd, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
Well, never mind that now. Are you and the Winchesters alright? You said something was wrong with Sam before... Is Sam okay?  
  
Yours,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _June 4th, 2009_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Sam’s fine. Dean is too.   
  
How advanced is Wizard Healing magic? I read that you can regrow bones, that seems advanced.  ~~Can you~~  Is there even such a thing as a disabled Wizard or can everything be fixed with a wave of a wand?  
  
Bobby  
  
  
 _June 6th, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
I don’t know why you are asking about this. Healing magic is quite advanced in some areas, not so advanced in others.  
  
What’s happened?  
  
Yours,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _June 8th, 2009_  
  
Hermione,  
  
Would it be possible for me to get my hands on one of your Healers?  
  
Bobby  
  
  
 _June 10th, 2009_  
  
Bobby,  
  
There are laws. We can’t heal Muggles. I shouldn’t even be writing to you. We aren’t supposed to converse with Hunters.  
  
Please, tell me what’s wrong.  
  
Yours,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _June 11th, 2009_  
  
Hermione,  
  
So you could help, you just refuse to. What good are you then?  
  
Forget it,  
Bobby  
  
  
 _June 12th, 2009_  
  
Bobby,  
  
TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG!  
  
Hermione  
  
  
 _June 20th, 2009_  
  
Bobby,  
  
Please, I’m sorry if you are mad at me. It’s risky enough for me to be writing you. It’s risky for Harry and Ron to have forged those reports about their trip to America. We can’t just... I don’t even know any Healers trustworthy enough to send to you, and I can’t very well ask a stranger to not turn me over to the authorities. It’d be a controversy seeing as how the authorities is made up of my husband and best friend, not to mention my own position in the government.   
  
If you tell me what’s happened, I could at least send books. I could do that much.  
  
Your friend,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _June 25th, 2009_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
The day after Lucifer rose, I was possessed by a demon. It attempted to kill Dean. I gained enough control to kill it instead. I was paralyzed from the waist down in the process.  
  
I ain’t mad at you. Well, maybe I am. Send your books. It’s not like I want strange wizards visiting here either. What’d they do to me if we were found out anyway? Can’t imagine it’d be anything good.  
  
Yours,  
Bobby  
  
  
 _June 27th, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
Enclosed are all the Wizarding medical texts I could find.   
  
I’m sorry. I’m glad you were able to prevent the demon from killing Dean. I couldn’t imagine what you must have gone through.  
  
Yours,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _July 7th, 2009_  
  
Hermione,  
  
These books are useless to me. Have you found a Healer yet?  
  
Bobby  
  
  
 _July 9th, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
I can’t send a Healer. It’s not that simple.  
  
Yours,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _July 10th, 2009_  
  
Hermione,  
  
Surely that “The Chosen One” friend of yours would know a  ~~fuc~~  trustworthy Healer.  
  
Bobby  
  
  
 _July 12th, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
I understand you’re upset, but I’ve already discussed it with Harry. We can’t use our positions like that. We don’t even know if a Healer would be able to do anything anyway. The spinal cord is just as troublesome in Wizarding-Medicine as it is for Muggles.  
  
Please don’t be cross,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _July 20th, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
You’ve returned all my books and the stickers I sent you. I guess this means that you’ve decided to no longer correspond with me. I’m sorry. I’ll miss your letters and (what I thought was) your friendship.   
  
If you ever change your mind, you still have my postal address. Dean also has a way of getting in touch with Harry.  
  
I’m sorry it’s come to this. I wish you all the best.  
  
Your friend,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _November 8th, 2009_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
 ~~Recently, it’s been brought to my attention that  
Dean told me  
I was upset  
I was an idiot~~  
  
I’m sorry.   
  
Please send more magic stickers, if you’re still interested in my books and helping with this apocalypse business.   
  
Your friend – hopefully still,  
Bobby  
  
  
 _November 18th, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
There is no need for apologize. I’m just thankful to hear from you. Rose insisted on sending you these heart stickers, so that you knew how much we loved you. I did try to push for something more masculine, but as I couldn’t very well argue with the sentiment.  
  
How have you been? How are Sam and Dean? Harry has been watching the news from America, but it’s hard to find the real news behind all the celebrity gossip and exaggeration.  
  
So far things have been relatively quiet over here. I must say, I imagined far worse scenarios to play out after Lucifer rose, perhaps we’ve been lucky. We’ve had an a slight increase in paranormal activity. As you may have read, wizards don’t have to deal with the same problems as Muggles. The instances of demonic possession are virtually non-existent among wizards due to the interference of the magical blood, and we always just assumed the magic in our houses kept vengeful spirits away. However, there have been a few wizards who have encountered problems with vengeful spirits as of late.  
  
I look forward to hearing from you. Please let me know if any of us can be of help to you or the Winchesters.  
  
Your friend,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _November 20th, 2009_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Tell Rose that I appreciate the thought behind the stickers. I do believe I’ll be hiding them when the boys come for a visit next though. I don’t think Dean would let me hear the end of it and my ego can only take so much.  
  
I’m doing alright, all things considered though. Trying to figure out how I can be most useful given the circumstances. Turns out, it’s much the same as before – make sure I got enough books that when the boys call me, I’ve got some piece of knowledge that’ll help.   
  
Sam and Dean are holding in there. I guess I never shared with you any of the details about what happened back in May and since then, but it probably ain’t my place to. I suppose the basics are that we got both Heaven and Hell against us now. I don’t know what your beliefs are, if you got any, but turns out it was Heaven’s plan from the start to have things go down the way they did. Now they want Sam and Dean for certain purposes and unsurprisingly the boys aren’t willing to play along. We got one angel on our side – Castiel. It cost him a lot to help Dean, so we’re all just hoping that it’s not something the guy is going to end up regretting. Right now he’s tracking down a weapon for us. It’s our best bet against Lucifer at the moment. If the boys can pull this off, this could all be over before Christmas.  
  
I’m sending you some photocopies of my most useful apocalyptic texts. I’d send the originals, but I need them here for easy reference. I’ve highlighted the photocopies for things you and Harry can keep an eye out for.   
  
Besides a nasty encounter with War back in May, we haven’t had it too bad states-side either. Dean and Sam also found the Anti-Christ, and they’ve had a few tussles with some archangels, but we’ve been lucky in that so far there hasn’t been that much mass slaughter or large scale disasters.   
  
Yours,  
Bobby  
  
  
 _November 24st, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
Thank you for the copies of the texts, and your thorough highlighting. I’ve passed copies onto Harry and Ron as well.   
  
I’m glad to hear that you are all well...or as well as you can be given the circumstances. I’ve spent the last few days discussing your letter with Ron and Harry – we’ve been trying to wrap our heads around the idea that the forces of Heaven could bring this catastrophe about. Please do remind the Winchesters that they have allies in us and all they have to do is call. Harry figures they’re used to being on their own and they just don’t think about calling for help when they need it. Of course, Harry would know, Ron and I spent years trying to break him of his similar habit.  
  
I’m glad to hear that Castiel is still an ally. I only met him once, and did not know he was an angel at the time, but I remember him being quite professional, efficient, and kind. Our encounter also makes a little more sense now, as he helped me greatly in learning enough to prevent a seal being broken, though he did let slip once that he wasn’t supposed to be there. At the time I thought he was a librarian, and he was wearing his coat, so I just thought his shift must have ended already.  
  
Yours,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _November 25th, 2009_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Sorry to do this so short a time after reconnecting, but my house is about to become headquarters for battle preparations. We’ve got some Hunting friends coming in to help, and they don’t know about your type of wizard. So, it probably wouldn’t do any good to have magic bags of books appearing my kitchen for the time being. I’ll write you again, hopefully with good news, once the coast is clear.  
  
Best,  
Bobby  
  
  
 _December 5th, 2009_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I have no good news, I’m afraid. The one weapon we thought we had turned out to be useless. Learning that bit of information cost us the lives of two of our dearest friends. Sam and Dean are taking it as they usually do – not very well.  
  
Lucifer has summoned the horseman Death. So, if you haven’t already, I suggest you read up on him.  
  
Yours,  
Bobby  
  
  
 _December 6th, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
Did this happen in Cathrage, Missouri? There’s been quite the international interest in reports about that event.  ~~Given the bodies found~~  I am so sorry to hear about your friends. I’m also sorry to hear that your weapon failed against Lucifer. If there is anything at all any of us can do, do not hesitate to ask.  
  
All my love,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _December 10th, 2009_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I might actually call you on the offer for help. Not for me, but for the boys. They ain’t doing so well. Dean’s gotten over his concussion, but the death of the Harvelles is another matter all together. Sam’s quiet, which is never a good sign. I’m not sure what you can do really, but I’m at my wits end with the two of them. They’re either moping around the house making us all even more depressed, or they’re off killing things with a little too much enthusiasm and two little regard for their own skins.   
  
The boys could use a vacation, I guess is what I’m saying. Just a little something to get their mind off matters at hand for a few days. Every time I suggest it, they look at me like I’ve grown a third head, and remind me that the world is ending (as if I need reminding). The world is taking its time ending though – it’s not like it’s going to all be over the minute those boys get more than 4 hours of sleep. Idiots are running themselves into the grave so fast that it’s a wonder Heaven and Hell don’t just step back and let them take themselves out.  
  
I feel horrible for writing that now that I read it over – but the boys really are driving me crazy, if only with worry. My point is: Maybe between you and Harry you could think of a job for them to do that would actually include more relaxation than actual work. Every time I try to send them out of state on a routine ghost hunt, thinking they’ll take their time with it, they turn it into a 24 or 48 hour turn-around-driving-marathon, then come back here and hit the books like they don’t even remember what sleep is. Well, at least that’s what Dean does. I know Sam ends up sleeping in the car a lot, and I’ve woken up in the morning more than once to Sam drooling on my desk with a blanket draped over him.  
  
I’m getting off track again, I’m sorry. It’s hard to sleep when I’ve got these two shuffling around my house at all hours of the day – and with this blasted chair, it’s not like I can escape upstairs like I used to.  
  
Any ideas would be appreciated.  
  
Yours,  
Bobby  
  
  
 _December 12th, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
I’ve discussed the matter with Harry, and we think we have a solution. With the increase in paranormal activity in the Wizarding world, Harry was planning to run a training seminar for the Auror department on the topic of vengeful spirits, Muggle witchcraft, and demonic activity. He was planning to run the seminar himself, but thinks that if Sam and Dean are available it would be much better he brought them in as instructors.   
  
This would mean that Sam and Dean would have come to England. Harry would have them stay at his house where he and his wife Ginny would make sure the boys were well looked after and not overworking themselves. It isn’t like we don’t really need their help either. Harry would very much appreciate their expertise, as well as their opinions on what’s been happening.  
  
I think it’s a grand plan, personally. One in which everyone will benefit. Dean and Sam would still be working on the apocalypse problem, but Harry could also make sure that they got a bit of rest as well.  
  
Let me know what you think.  
Yours,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _December 14th, 2009_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I think that sounds like as good a plan as any. The boys aren’t here right now. They’ve found a hunt in Colorado and Dean made noises about sticking to the road once they took care of it. I think they exhausted my current library. In any case, I’m not sure when it is I’ll see them again. I’ve written out their more recent cell phone numbers for you, as I’m not sure how else you can get in touch with them. They’ve got a mail drop in Colorado, but I’m not sure they’ll be checking it.  
  
Thanks,  
Bobby  
  
  
 _December 15th, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
I’ve told Harry to get in touch with them. He has a way.  
  
We’re happy to help,  
Hermione  
  
  
 _December 17th, 2009_  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I just got a call from Sam asking if I thought it’d be alright if he and Dean left the country for a few days in January. I’m going to go ahead and assume that has something to do with what we discussed.  
  
Yours,  
Bobby  
  
  
 _December 18th, 2009_  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
Confirmed. They’re set to arrive on the 1st. We’ll take good care of them for you.  
  
Yours,  
Hermione


End file.
